


Now Matters, Then Doesn't...

by Hao



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, MasterLeo/ServantTakumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao/pseuds/Hao
Summary: Takumi was taken by Nohr at a young age and was chosen by Leo to be his servant. As time went by he forgot who he was and his life before Leo, eventually he gave in and serves only Prince Leo. After all those years his loyalty to the second prince is absolute, and is more than happy to give himself over to his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim, based on a small idea of Takumi becoming Leo's pet after being taken by Nohr. Mostly I wanted an excuse to write some smut for practice and the idea would not leave me alone. If anybody would like to expand on the story let me know as I have no plans to continue this. If anything there is a similar idea, but Takumi is more like himself with the loyalty and few memories rather than the complete submissiveness and a lost past of the one in this story.  
> It was a pain to finish this mostly because the lack of plot made it difficult to finish it making me put it off constantly. Hopefully the bit of fluff at the end is okay.

“Ah...hah...nn...please...my lord…” He pleaded, his body splayed across the large bed, face down. His hips raised in the air by a pair of cool hands that gripped him so hard that they might bruise. His master’s long hard cock pounding into his body with a ferocity that has become expected over the years he’s served Master Leo. His body is limp, only able to find the strength to grip the sheets below him as sensations wracked his brain.

 

He couldn’t think. His sensitive body being pushed towards his third orgasm of the night. His master is insatiable, one time as a punishment he fucked him past five orgasms, the last three being dry. But that was in his third year of service to his master, two years of his master starting ‘the game’ with him. But that was years ago, now it wasn't a game anymore. He gave himself to his master because it's what they both want.

 

“Such a sweet pet,” his master spoke, his voice low and powerful. “Claiming your sweet, innocent body will never get old. Even when you feared me you couldn't  help but let go.”

 

Such a true statement. There was a time long ago, when he still retained some memories of his former life, that he fought against this. Against the pleasure his masters touch brought him because it was _wrong_ . Because a part of him still tried to see him as an enemy. That he wasn't a servant, a _plaything._ But as time went by he lost the will to fight back, his few clear memories of his life before started to disappear till he could only truly remember when he was brought here. When his master chose him as his servant. Even when he fought back and refused to follow orders, even after he was punished his master always took care of him after he learned his lesson.

 

He let out a sob when a particularly hard thrust struck his prostate engulfing his body in that sweet, searing pleasure. He felt a hand run through his hair and tugged it pulling his head back. He gasped when teeth bit into his neck, only barely breaking skin. He moaned lightly when his master started to sick and lick at the spot.

 

“I'm sure you know by now I expect you to make sure it shows tomorrow.” Leo says quietly as he pulls away from the dark bruise he made that is a contrast to the pale neck it’s on.

 

He barely nodded when more shivers wracked his body. The hand that had held his hair was now wrapped around his swollen cock making small pumping motions. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat, the small amount of friction wasn't enough. The dick in his ass wasn't moving as fast as before. His master must be close if he’s trying to draw it out.

 

He could feel his own orgasm approaching, albeit slowly at the pace that's now set. He rocked his hips back trying to get his master’s dick deeper inside of him.

 

“Oh? Do you want my seed inside you?” A shaky nod. “Heh...If I didn’t know any better I’d say you're a wolfskin in heat. Or maybe a kitsune?” What are those? “Either way, you're just begging to be bred. I’ms sure Iago could find a way.”

 

He froze at the mention of the madman and shook his head hastily, as much as it sounded so...enticing he refused to let the crazy tactician do anything to him. Leo chuckled behind him, “Yeah I figured. Besides, how are you supposed to watch me when you're pregnant?”

 

His master picked up the pace, making sure to ram into that one spot that makes him moan into the pillows to muffle the noises. He knows that his master doesn’t like him doing that but everything is starting to become hazy as he came closer to the edge. His hips bucked as a nail dug into his slit. “Master…” He breathes out, whining in his throat.

 

“It’s alright,” the blonde spoke softly as he caressed Takumi’s head, he loves the feel of the silver locks. “I’m close to, baby. Just let go, I’ll catch you.” Of course his pet is below him but he meant in a different sense. When his pet finally broke he revealed just how terrified he was of losing himself. And being the good master he is he made sure to calm him down, he promised that if he ever did he’ll make sure to grab hold and save him. It’s different now, that fear has long since disappeared. Now it’s his way of saying he’ll protect him when his mind is no longer there.

 

“Master,” he repeated the title at every thrust. He shook, his body tensed. He was teetering on the edge. The hand on his cock pumped him harshly and as his prostate is struck at the same time lips touched the sensitive bruise on his neck as a tongue teased the sensitive spot. “Leo!” He screamed as the world went white, his body went slack on the bed. Lord Leo groaned and he felt warmth spread inside him as he was filled with his cum.

 

He sighed when Leo pulled out and laid down next to him, he let himself fall sideways to face Leo. He gazed at the blonde with sleepy eyes as an arm wrapped around his waist and brought him closer, the other hand resting on his head and made it so he was resting his head against the others chest.

 

“You called me by my real name.” The blonde spoke softly, letting his hand run through the silver strands lazily.

The man in his arms started and went to move out of his grip, “I did? I’m so sorry, my lord. I didn’t mean to-” Takumi was cut off when lips covered his in a soft kiss. He let his eyes slip shut as he was kissed gently, such a stark contrast to the rough sex that had been only moments ago.

 

He opened his eyes as the other pulled away and started to speak, “It’s alright. At the moment, you can call me by my name.” The blonde kissed Takumi’s right temple and leaned in and touched foreheads. “You were wonderful, my dear.”

 

The silver-haired male blushed lightly at the compliment and sheepishly avoided the others watchful eyes. “Thank you, L-leo. You were amazing as always.” He stuttered over the name, despite having used it many times it was always after they had sex were the use of the name is so surreal. The prince made no attempt to hide the fact that he has a thing for controlling others, holding power over them. Specifically over Takumi, himself.

 

The blonde smiled and cupped a red  cheek, the other leaning into the touch. “Beautiful.” He murmured, Takumi truly is the only person for him. “Come on, we should sleep now. Tomorrow will be a busy day, with Father’s orders to inspect the fort near the border at the bottomless canyon.”

 

They settled back into the sheets, this time the blonde’s chest meeting the other’s back. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist, hands covering his own. “I wonder why.” Takumi whispered as he relaxed into the hold. “Surely there are scouts who can get the job done quicker.”

 

Leo sighed, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he wondered to. “Maybe so, but I cannot question such things outright. If it is what he wishes then so be it.”

 

Takumi knew better though, there are things that Leo wouldn’t never do even if it meant disobeying his father. He had been there when they were ordered to kill some thieves who were nothing but children. But when they were cornered the blonde chose to let them go.

 

“Besides,” the blonde whispered in his hear. “You’re my retainer, I can count on you to stay by my side. No matter my decisions, right?”

 

He didn’t hesitate in his reply. Despite how they started at first, his heart truly did belong to Leo. And he knows deep down inside it was the same for him as well. “I will, even if I wasn’t bound by oath.” He turned his head and met the other’s gaze, “I’m your’s, now and forever.”

 

Leo looked deep into the amber eyes, searching for any falsehood in them. When he saw none he felt warmth in his chest. He kissed Takumi’s soft lips and buried his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you, Takumi.”

 

Amber eyes blinked in surprise before they softened and closed, with a small smile on his lips. “I love you to, Leo.”

  
No matter what happened in the past, no matter who he was. He knows the real Leo now, and he wouldn’t trade him for anything. Not even his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. I am writing the sequel to Fear of the Truth, I currently have 2 1/2 chapters done, none of them will match even half the length of FotT as it's a bit easier to read over small chapters than a gigantic long one. Hence why the editing of the first one is taking so long.  
> Anyway leave a comment about your thoughts, ask any questions you may have.  
> Not sure when the sequel will go up for I want to have it finished before I post it. Later! Happy Holidays and have a great New Year!


End file.
